1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeder for feeding sheets of paper continuously one after another from a stack of papers on a paper table in a printing machine. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Among known paper feeders, there are two types, one is the friction type such as the koenig type and the rotary type, and the other is the suction type among which there are the universal feeder, the Dexter feeder, and the stream feeder. With the stream feeders sheets of paper are fed shingled while with the universal and Dexter feeders they are fed sheet by sheet.
The universal feeder has two types. One is shown in FIG. 1 in which a suction pad 23 is lowered on to a stack of papers P and, after sucking a paper P, goes up and forward in a loop. The other is shown in FIG. 2 in which the suction pad 23 already in a down position sucks a sheet of paper P and goes up forward in a loop. However, both of the types are slow in action, resulting in a low paper feed speed. Further, the driving mechanism for the suction pad is complicated and time-consuming for assembly.